Keep My Edelweis
by Cylva
Summary: "Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Satu, menuruti semua perintahku dan tetap diam, lalu akan kulepas semua tali yang mengikatmu. Dua, kau boleh pergi. Tapi aku akan langsung mengikatmu saat kau tertangkap lagi, sampai aku bosan." / "P-Pilihan pertama."
1. Chapter 1

**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango. **

**Author Cylva & nyandyanyan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning Tags : Slash, abusive, kidnapped, dark, hurt, lemon, Dazai is a jerk!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Sabtu malam di perjalanan pulang, satu-satunya hal yang bisa diingat Chuuya. Entahlah sudah berapa hari berlalu atau berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan dengan napas was-was. Terlebih ketika suara demi suara meneror indranya satu persatu. Saat terdengar nada dari tapak sepatu yang ia hapal mendekat, tubuhnya akan gemetar.

"Pagi, Chuuya." Sapaan itu terdengar setelah suara pintu yang terbuka. Ada gerakan pada jakun yang meneguk liur. Takut, sedikit. Nyatanya dia mulai terbiasa dan menyiapkan nyali serta kekuatan penuh untuk menahan sakit. Napasnya tak selancar tadi, tertahan menyakitkan di tenggorokan. Tapak sepatu yang makin dekat membuatnya secepat mungkin menyeret tubuh, mundur menjauh.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menjauh dariku, tikus kecil?"

_BUGH!_

"—ugh!" Satu tendangan keras dari pantofel hitam mengkilat menghantam perut. Seperti biasa, tendangan lain akan menyusul sampai tubuh ringkihnya terasa lebih hancur. Seperti biasa juga, tawa menakutkan akan memenuhi pendengaran.

"Ah, membosankan ya?" Tendangan terakhir melayang ke wajah. Kepala terhempas ke belakang, penutup mata yang mengikatnya sejak berhari-hari lalu bergeser. Cahaya minim ruangan yang mengurung segera memenuhi pandangan. Wajah dengan aliran darah dari hidung menoleh secepat yang dia bisa, berharap iris samuderanya menangkap siapa orang gila yang main tangkap dan menyiksanya seenak hati. Dan orang itu adalah _dia_.

"Dazai—"

"Oh." Sosok itu menoleh, tersenyum samar. "Sial sekali ya, kalau kau sudah melihat wajahku aku harus segera menyingkirkanmu kan?"

"—anda? Kenapa—" Chuuya hilang kesadaran sebelum pertanyaannya tuntas. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh, lelaki di ujung pintu tertawa lagi. Pelan dan hambar.

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

**Xxx===xxX**

Nyala lampu ruangan yang lebih terang membuatnya terbangun. Chuuya pikir dia berada ditempat lain namun ternyata itu adalah ruangan yang sama, hanya saja seseorang mengganti lampunya. Seminggu hanya berteman dengan cahaya dari ventilasi tidak mengimbangi tumpahan cahaya. Matanya sakit, pun kepala yang berputar.

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup." Duduk di depannya sosok itu. Brunette dengan anak rambut tersampir di telinga membingkai wajah tampan. Senyum tanpa arti dilihat Chuuya dengan sebelah mata terbuka. Sebelahnya masih tertutup kain penutup, belum ada tanda-tanda sentuhan lain dari terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi. Bahkan darah kering di hidungnya belum dibersihkan.

"Dazai-san—"

"Ya, kau tahu aku."

"Kenapa Anda lakukan ini?"

Benar, kenapa?

Dazai Osamu, dosen sastra modern di kampusnya. Dengan jadwal pertemuan dua kali seminggu. Waktu-waktu yang dihabiskan selama jam-jam pertemuan mereka hanya untuk memperhatikan materi yang diajarkan sang dosen. Saling bicara? Rasanya nyaris tidak pernah. Mungkin hanya sekali dua kali saat dia bertanya mengenai materi, selebihnya tak ada percakapan berarti. Kedua hanya akan saling melewati ketika bertemu. Bertegur sapa dengan batas saling menganggukkan kepala atau bertukar senyum simpul. Jadi sungguh tidak mungkin Dazai berlaku begini pada orang yang tak banyak— bahkan nyaris tak punya interaksi dengannya. Kecuali jika dosennya itu punya sakit kejiwaan. Yah, rasanya Chuuya akan percaya pada opsi itu.

"Untuk mengisi waktu luang," jawab Dazai enteng. Matanya mengarah lurus pada separuh samudera yang ditemani ekspresi terkejut. Dia tertawa kecil. Kakaonya memandang rendah dengan senyum masih setia terukir. "Aku sudah tidak waras jika menjawab begitu."

"Saya tidak mengenal anda. Kita hanya bertemu saat dikelas. Jadi kenapa—"

"Baiklah. Gunakan jawaban tadi." Jelas ia tidak menginginkan sebuah percakapan.

Pria jangkung itu bangkit kemudian, derit kursi disusul langkah mendekat membuat tubuh kesakitan Chuuya reflek mundur. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ingatanmu sangat buruk. Jadi anggap saja aku memang sedang menghabiskan waktu luang sambil bermain-main dengan salah satu mahasiswa di tempatku mengajar."

"Kau gila."

Tawa terdengar lagi. Matanya terpejam saat Dazai mendekat, dikira akan menyakitinya lagi tapi tidak ada hantaman terjadi. Lelaki itu malah mengangkat tubuh Chuuya pada kursi yang dia duduki tadi. Dazai lalu bergerak ke belakang tubuh Chuuya. Kedua lengannya bertengger pada bahu kecil lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan pendapatmu. Dan jujur saja, aku ini orang yang gampang bosan dengan barang-barang milikku." Ada remasan kecil pada bahunya. Pelan, tapi memar membuat Chuuya meringis. "Aku berharap kau tidak jadi salah satu barang yang kubuang karena kurasa sudah membosankan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau sedikit menghibur dengan memilih opsi?"

Tawaran itu malah membuat firasat buruk dihatinya makin menjadi. Chuuya lagi-lagi meneguk liur, lalu mengangguk ragu. Menunggu pilihan untuk tetap bertahan, seraya mengharap agar salah satunya memiliki celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Anak baik." Dazai tersenyum senang, kali ini bahu yang menegang dibelai lembut. Kepalanya menunduk, bibirnya menyamai telinga Chuuya untuk berbisik menawarkan pilihan. "Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Satu, menuruti semua perintahku dan tetap diam, lalu akan kulepas semua tali yang mengikatmu. Dua, kau boleh pergi. Tapi aku akan langsung mengikatmu saat kau tertangkap lagi, sampai aku bosan." Lengannya kini bergerak melepas kain hitam yang terpasang longgar di sebelah mata Chuuya.

"P-Pilihan pertama." Jawaban itu lebih cepat didengar dari dugaan. Senyum Dazai melebar lagi.

"Pilihan bagus." Tali yang mengikat kedua lengan di belakang tubuh dilepaskan, menyusul kemudian yang menyatukan kedua kaki. Baiklah. Dengan begini dia akan jadi anak baik dan menuruti semua perkataan dosen penculiknya.

Menurutmu begitu?

"JANGAN BODOH! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENURUT?! DASAR PSIKOPAT!" Chuuya bangkit dengan cepat setelah satu tendangan kearah wajah Dazai. Langkahnya dibawa secepat mungkin walau terseok kearah satu-satunya pintu. Chuuya harap bisa segera keluar dari sana. Setengah berlari, dia kini berhasil menggapai gagang perak. Bergerak membuka kenop sekuat tenaga.

_BUGH!_

Tubuh kecil ambruk setelah pukulan keras di kepala belakang. Dazai menyeka darah mengalir di hidungnya, sebelah tangan masih menggenggam tongkat baseball. Merasa beruntung karena meletakkan benda itu disana. Dilihatnya genangan kecil merah pekat, mengalir dari kepala yang tergeletak.

"Dia ini bodoh atau apa?" Tongkat baseball dilempar sembarangan. Dazai membopong tubuh itu, menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang d ipusat ruangan. "Lihat? Dia membuatku harus repot-repot mengobati kepalanya. Dasar bodoh— agh, kepalaku sakit." Dazai memijat pelipisnya, beruntung darah yang keluar dari hidung sudah berhenti mengalir. Dia terkejut Chuuya bisa menendang sekeras itu walau berhasil sedikit menghindar dan tidak meninggalkan luka parah. Sedetik saja telat, mungkin lebih dari sekedar mimisan yang akan dia alamii.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengurus dia?" Masih heran dengan tingkah nekat Chuuya, Dazai membuka laci nakas dan mengambil kotak p3k dari sana. Pelan-pelan mengobati kepala Chuuya. "Aku harus mengikatnya lagi nanti."

Dazai hanya tidak ingin kehilangan_ 'barang'_nya lagi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kolaborasi antara saya dan Nyan. Idenya dia, yang ngetik juga dia saya mah numpang nama.. XD Gak deng. ahaha...

Fic ini akan dipublish juga di AO3 dengan judul yang sama. Baca sana, biar dua kali. /dihantam

Silahkan review dan menunggu..

Salam

_Cylva & nyandyanyan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango.**

**Author Cylva & nyandyanyan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning Tags : Slash, abusive, kidnapped, dark, hurt, lemon, Dazai is a jerk!**

* * *

**Chapter I**I

Suara keras dari enam dentang berturut. Mungkin bunyi jam antik diluar sana atau mungkin ranting-ranting pohon menabrak kaca jendela. Chuuya tidak peduli. Fokusnya lebih utama pada rasa sakit yang menyerang kepala.

Sejenak sakit mereda, pandangan mengedar lalu berhenti pada sisi kiri dan mendapati sebuah cermin sejajar dirinya, menempel pada lemari besar di samping king size bed tempatnya bernaung. Kedua tangan kembali terjerat ikatan kuat, begitupun kaki. Hal berbeda hanyalah pemandangan perban yang membalut kepala. Oh, setelah ingat Chuuya agak menyesal soal hal terakhir yang dia lakukan. Sebab membuat sakitnya bertambah dan dia benci. Luka-luka ini menghambat pergerakan, menyulitkannya berpikir bagaimana cara lepas dari jeratan Dazai Osamu.

Orang itu— Chuuya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan orang itu. Dazai adalah dosen favorit di jurusannya. Perilaku baik juga wajah tampan, terasa wajar jika ia diidam-idamkan dan disanjung semua orang. Chuuya juga memberi hormat atas cara mengajarnya yang lepas dan mudah dimengerti. Tapi sekarang, semua rasa hormat itu pupus ketika dia menangkap cahaya kejam dari tatapan mata kakao orang itu.

_'Kenapa harus aku?'_ keluhnya pada bayangan di cermin. Kepala dibawa membentur sandaran ranjang disusul suara mengaduh karena kelakuannya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata guna meredam guncangan di sel otaknya. Setelah seluruh putaran di kepala berhenti, kedua bongkah es mulai memandangi langit-langit yang terang benderang. Satu lagi pemandangan berbeda, bukan gulita yang tadinya membuat sesak.

Seperti degup jantung yang layu-layu menyakitkan, suara langkah mendekat hingga Chuuya menarik napas berat. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini walau tidak ingin. Mungkin pukulan, tendangan, atau hal apa saja yang membuat lukanya bertambah. Jakunnya bergerak menelan saliva dan ia berjengit ketika suara sampai pada telinga.

Chuuya. Panggilan dibarengi pintu terbuka tak membuatnya menoleh. "Kau sudah sadar." Dia seakan bicara sendiri.

Chuuya menatap tajam, berdecih samar. Langkah mendekat disusul suara dua benda membentur nakas. Sudut mata biru diam-diam melirik sebuah piring keramik berisi potongan roti dan apel. Bersamaan dengan itu, segelas susu yang mengepulkan uap sejenak membuat hidung Chuuya berdenyut tergoda namun berhenti ketika wajah si biadab tampil di netranya.

"Kau belum makan apapun beberapa hari ini. Aku cukup terkejut saat tendanganmu bisa sangat bertenaga." Hanya tawa kecil dan emosi Chuuya sudah naik ke puncak surai senjanya.

"Tidak cukup keras sebab kau masih hidup."

"Berniat membunuhku?" senyum menyebalkan itu lagi. Chuuya berdecak kesal, ia memilih mengabaikan dan bersikap sebagai orang yang dipenuhi rasa benci karena memang begitulah kenyataan.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu." Dazai mengambil sepotong roti, lengan berperban bergerak cekatan mengoles selai coklat pada roti di tangan yang lain. "Buka mulutmu." Perintahnya sambil mengarahkan roti pada mulut Chuuya.

Chuuya menatap tajam bergantian pada Dazai dan roti didepan mulut, ragu. Takut jika hal buruk lain justru terjadi.

"Buka!" Seruan bernada dingin membuat Chuuya mau tak mau menurut. "Bagus. Kau hanya harus menurut—" ucapannya terhenti saat Chuuya menyemburkan seluruh isi mulut ke wajah Dazai.

Tawa menyebalkan ia keluarkan namun Dazai belum merespon. "Kau makan saja sendiri, brengsek. Lihat saja, wajahmu kacau seperti kelakuanmu!"

Sejenak ragu menutup kesenangan Chuuya karena wajah pria bersurai brunette itu seperti menahan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah siap dengan tinju dan segala macam asal bisa membalas Dazai Osamu dengan penghinaan yang sama.

" Diceramahi mahasiswa itu sangat memalukan," ucapnya seraya membersihkan wajah dengan saputangan di saku. Dan sepertinya kau tidak butuh makan. "Aku tidak heran jika kau mati lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

Kata terakhir sebelum beranjak. Pertemuan mereka berakhir dengan suara pintu terkunci. Chuuya tersenyum puas, merasa berhasil membuat orang itu kesal namun tak berapa lama, ganti dirinya yang kesal karena perut bergemuruh. Dia lapar.

Tatapannya jatuh pada piring dan gelas yang tampak menggoda. Chuuya turun dari kasur dan limbung hingga akhirnya dengan sanggahan kaki bisa mencapai piring itu. Dengan mulut, Chuuya berusaha sebisa mungkin meraih sisa remah dan selai dengan lidah. Rasa manis coklat pasti terasa begitu nikmat jika tidak terbayang wajah Dazai Osamu.

Oh, Ketika mata menangkap sebilah benda mengkilap di atas meja, Chuuya memoles bibir bawahnya dengan lidah sebelum tersenyum.

**Xxx===xxX**

Senin pagi berjalan selancar senin-senin yang telah lalu. Namun kali ini agak berbeda, mungkin karena sebelum pergi ke kampus dia sempatkan dulu menengok Chuuya di kamar. Biasanya dia akan datang saat pulang tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti sampai ingin melihat wajah itu._ Serupa yang sangat berbeda dalamnya. _

Walau mereka memiliki tutur yang berbeda, Dazai tetap akan tertawa saat sadar betapa Chuuya sangat kontras dengan potret yang menghiasi kamarnya. Hanya wajah yang mirip sudah cukup bagi Dazai. Akan lebih baik jika Chuuya bisa bersikap manis tapi tentu saja harapannya tak bisa semudah itu terwujud.

Lalu disinilah ia pada tiga puluh menit sebelum jam kelas seharusnya dimulai. Membuang-buang waktu menatap laki-laki ringkih yang sedang pulas tertidur. Dua lengannya terkunci di belakang tubuh, pun sepasang kaki jenjang dibalut celana hitam panjang. Kemeja putihnya makin lusuh dari hari ke hari. Dazai berencana mengganti dengan pakaian lain jika saja Chuuya bersikap baik tapi nyatanya lelaki itu tak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bersikap demikian.

Dua jemari terulur mengusap helai jingga yang menutup perban di kepala, "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, ya?" Ucapannya disambut angin pengap. Dazai tidak bicara apapun lagi dan beranjak pergi. Pintu kamar tidak lupa dikunci dan ia segera ia berangkat ke kampus.

Chuuya mulai membuka mata saat sunyi kembali menyapa. Sisa kebingungan ketika helai rambutnya disentuh masih ada, namun ia kesampingkan atas fakta bahwa Dazai Osamu adalah orang gila.

Semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Dazai pergi, dan ia bertaruh tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri jelas sangat besar. Pisau selai kemarin berada di belakang tubuhnya, sangat berguna sebagai alat darurat untuk memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan. Ikatan di kaki sudah lepas sejak kemarin tapi diikat lagi dengan lebih longgar berjaga-jaga jika Dazai datang. Ia sempat mengeksplor ruangan megah itu dan beruntuk tidak ada cctv atau apapun di sana. Kalau ada, mungkin luka kepalanya sudah bertambah sejak ia mengambil pisau itu dengan mulutnya.

Setelah menyingkirkan semua tali yang mengikat tubuh, Chuuya berusaha membuka pintu. Ada besi tajam pada bagian sabuk yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka kunci. Beruntung Dazai tidak segila itu menelanjangi dan mengganti paksa pakaiannya. Chuuya berterimakasih berkali-kali pada Tuhan yang seakan memberi jalan keluar dengan mudah.

"Bagus!" Serunya puas saat pintu berhasil terbuka. Dengan kaki telanjang dan langkah lembut, ia keluar dari kamar pengap yang ternyata berada dekat ruang utama. Rumah besar tempatnya berada sekarang amat tertutup. Terlihat jelas dari cahaya matahari yang minim. Tirai-tirai indah menghalau seluruh jendela besar dan batin Chuuya sempat mengejek Dazai si pengecut karena takut terekspos melakukan penculikan.

Chuuya berhenti sebentar di ruang utama. Memandangi sekitar yang penuh dekorasi antik ala Eropa. Patung-patung marmer terpajang rapi di tiap sudut ruangan. Lampu kristal besar menaungi sofa indah dipusat. Chuuya mungkin betah bertahan disana jika situasinya lebih bersahabat. Tapi dia harus segera pergi. Langkahnya dilanjutkan lagi, mencari pintu keluar.

Melihat pintu besar begitu dekat dari tempatnya berdiri, Chuuya tidak menutup senyum di bibirnya. Kesempatan emas. Langkah kakinya yang kaku berjalan secepat yang dia bisa. Makin dekat dengan pintu, makin lebar senyum yang tanpa sadar menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Lengan terangkat menyentuh gagang pintu yang dingin. Dia memastikan pintu terkunci atau tidak.

Tidak terkunci.

Dia bebas—

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seakan terjatuh di perangkap seorang pemburu, Chuuya kaku. Iris shappire itu terbelalak ketika suara berat yang ia kenal menggema berulang-ulang di kepala bagai kutukan tengah malam.

Keluar dari ketakutan, Chuuya menarik kenop sekuat tenaga. Lalu berhenti ketika lengannya disambar dan dicengkram. Bunyi hentakan bergema saat Dazai kembali mengunci pintu. Chuuya berontak saat lengannya diseret paksa. Satu tendangan di abdomen cukup untuk membuat Dazai mundur. Chuuya kembali lari ke arah pintu, bersikeras meraih kunci yang masih tertancap di lubangnya.

"Sialan!"

Mata Dazai berkilat marah karena perlawanan menyebalkan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat. Namun bukan meraih lengan Chuuya, tangannya justru mencengkeram erat surai tembaga. Teriakan Chuuya menggema seiring dengan tubuh yang terbanting dan terseret. Tangannya berusaha meraih lengan Dazai, minta untuk dilepaskan atau mencakarnya dengan kuku-kuku guna membalas sakit yang sama. Namun sia-sia saja karena Dazai tetap menyeretnya masuk. Kembali ke tempat dimana dia dikurung tadi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN, BRENGSEK!"

Chuuya masih kukuh berteriak. Meludahi Dazai beberapa kali. Berusaha menendang pria yang lebih besar walau berakhir hanya udara yang menjadi korban. Dazai makin geram dan menghantam wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan.

Chuuya terbanting dengan wajah menghantam permukaan kasur hingga dunianya kembali berputar. Setengah pandangan rabun berwarna merah, tapi kakinya tidak bisa berhenti dan menyerah. Dazai menarik kakinya turun hingga ia tersentak. Kemudian Dazai mendekat, bukan untuk memberinya pukulan namun mendorong tubuhnya hingga menempel di permukaan kasur.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

"Kau— benar-benar bodoh."

Dua lengan kurus Chuuya ditangkap. Diputar dan ditekan mati pada punggung sendiri dengan hanya sebelah tangan. Kini tubuh Chuuya telungkup dan tenggelam dalam kasur sementara kakinya jatuh di lantai. Tercekat dan sakit. Andai ia memakan roti itu kemarin, mungkin masih ada sedikit kekuatan untuk melawan.

Intipan dari punggung mengingatkan bahwa sungguh belum pernah sekalipun Chuuya melihat tatapan semenyeramkan itu dari seorang manusia. Seakan ada iblis yang tengah mengamuk dan akan melahap seluruh jati diri Chuuya tanpa sisa. Tegukan ludah berefek jakun yang bergerak. Baiklah, Chuuya akui jika dia ketakutan sekarang.

"Haruskah aku menghukummu agar jadi anak baik?" Chuuya terbelalak, entah kenapa dia memahami maksud ucapan Dazai. Tanpa sadar seluruh perlawanannya hilang berganti tapapan penuh takut yang membuatnya menggeleng cepat.

Dazai menyeringai.

"Tentu harus kulakukan." Lengan Dazai turun kearah selangkangan. Berhenti tepat di area privatnya. Chuuya memucat, bibirnya bicara dengan gagap.

"Ti-Tidak-"

Dazai tidak perduli. Resleting dibuka sebelum ia mencengkram lengan untuk menghentikan perlawanan si jingga ketika celana diturunkan. Dua gumpalan penuh yang ada di sana membuat Dazai tersenyum bersemangat. Segera, namun perlahan —agar Chuuya bisa mendengar sebuah teror lebih banyak tatkala Dazai membuka tali pinggangnya sendiri.

"Kau nakal, Chuuya."

Suara yang muncul kemudian adalah pecutan— Teriakan. Chuuya meringis dan mengumpat karena tali kulit dipukulkan pada bokongnya. Sekali lagi Dazai memecut, Chuuya kembali berteriak dan menggunakan segenap kekuatan untuk membebaskan tangannya yang ditahan. Dazai tidak senang dengan percobaan nyaris yang sia-sia tersebut, maka ia memberhentikan ayunan tangan guna menarik rambut Chuuya jauh ke belakang hingga pria mungil itu hampir tercekik akibat ototnya sendiri.

*Perlawanan akan membuatnya lebih buruk."

Bisikan Dazai mengubah geram Chuuya menjadi ringisan pelik. Iris azure yang sedari tadi menyala marah kini penuh dengan rasa takut. Hanya dengan satu senyuman— satu senyuman yang cukup membuat Chuuya menjadi pengecut dan melemaskan lengan-lengannya yang kebas.

"Lepaskan aku, komohon- ia meringis."

Dazai mungkin akan melakukannya jika tidak semarah sekarang. Kini yang ia lakukan adalah mencampakkan Chuuya kembali ke kasur sebelum memberi satu pecutan di pinggul. Chuuya mengerang. Setengah terisak, sepenuhnya berguncang. Entah bagaimana pria itu melakukannya hanya dengan sebuah hentakan ringan namun membuat seluruh sel di tubuh Chuuya berderit kesakitan.

"Lepaskan!" Di satu dentam cambuk ke sekian belas, Chuuya berteriak sebelum menangis. Dazai tidak menurutinya, ia menyukai tangisan itu. Sangat jujur dan indah.

"Kulitmu memerah," Chuuya mengerang karena tangan Dazai dengan kasar meremas bokongnya yang terluka. Memar dengan cabik-cabikan di dalam, ruam kemerahan menyala menodai putih mulusnya. "Ini indah, Chuuya."

"Hentikan hn.." Seprai yang menjadi peraduan Chuuya dalam rasa sakit sudah basah karena air mata. Kakinya keram karena dipaksa tetap sedia walau ia sangat ingin melompat setiap saat dipukul dengan kasar. Pahanya memerah, karena Dazai mencengkramnya di tengah-tengah kesibukan memberi rasa sakit. Belum lagi tangan yang mati rasa bahkan Chuuya tidak tahu kalau Dazai tidak memegangnya sekuat detik pertama. "Kumohon.."

Permintaan itu diucap Chuuya dengan wajah yang jatuh. Separuh suaranya diredam badan kasur. Dazai membalik tubuh lemasnya hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah lelah yang berantakan. Memerah dan penuh air mata. Indah— menyebalkan.

"Bangun."

Chuuya berharap sakit ketika seluruh sendinya berteriak tatkala Dazai menariknya adalah rasa sakit terakhir. Namun ia salah. Pemuda itu mendudukkannya di lantai. Memaksa kulit yang terluka bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai.

Dazai duduk di tepi kasur, di hadapan Chuuya yang bersimpuh dan bergetar. Sinoper itu tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak. Air matanya berderai untuk memohon. Bahkan jika dikurung di sini selamanya, hal itu lebih baik daripada melanjutkan permainan biadab Dazai Osamu si iblis.

*Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Chuuya mengangkat wajah lusuh dan melihat selangkangan Dazai tepat di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku berhenti secara cuma-cuma? Jangan egois, Chuuya."

Jantung Chuuya berdebar sampai ia ingin sekali memuntahkan apapun isi perutnya hanya dengan mengerti ucapan Dazai. "Aku tidak menunggu."

Rasa sakit yang dihantarkan angin di kulit-kulit bokong dan paha yang memerah mengingatkan Chuuya bahwa pencambukan adalah hal yang sangat pedih. Jari-jarinya gemetar tatkala menurunkan resleting Dazai. Ia menelan ludah, dan senyum Dazai di sana membuatnya ingin meludahi wajah brengsek itu.

Chuuya disakiti, lalu ia dilecehkan. Chuuya membenci keduanya tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Perlawanan hanya menuntun pada hari yang semakin panjang akan siksaan hingga akhirnya ia memilih— tanpa punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi mulut dengan kejantanan Dazai.

"Kau buruk," komentar pria itu dan Chuuya bersyukur. Dia tidak ingin menjadi ahli dalam hal memalukan ini. Dia ingin menggigit batang keras itu hingga Dazai berteriak kesakitan namun tarikan di rambut membuat Chuuya urung. Gunakan lidahmu.

"Ahm—"

"Dari bawah, perlahan. Ya, begitu."

Hati Chuuya berteriak seiring air matanya yang jatuh._ 'Jangan ajari aku, brengsek!'_

Lenguhan Dazai tidak dapat Chuuya dengar namun ia tahu pemuda itu akan membuatnya menelan seluruh cairan kotor sebentar lagi. Chuuya ditekan hingga hidungnya menyesap kulit Dazai, kerongkongan penuh dan sesak akibat kejantanan pria itu berdenyut di dalam. Chuuya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri atas dasar rasa hina.

"Hmp.." Dazai mendesak untuk tenggelam lebih dalam, Chuuya menangis dalam diam. Ketika pemuda brunette itu keluar, Chuuya menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah atau dia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Lihat aku," Dazai tidak menarik miliknya. Ia menahan dagu Chuuya untuk melihatnya, "Buka matamu."

Apa yang Dazai lihat di sana adalah luka. Sebuah cabikan dan rasa putus asa. Seluruh kebencian di dasar laut yang tadi mengarah padanya kini berpindah ke diri Chuuya sendiri. Dan Dazai, menarik seringai tajam. "Melihatmu seperti ini," ucanya membelai pipi si sinoper yang basah, "Chuuya, aku punya ide untuk menjadikanmu budak seksku."

Alis Chuuya yang tadi turun kini naik. Ia ketakutan.

"Tapi kau sangat menjijikkan."

Satu tendangan dan Chuuya tersungkur di lantai. Cairan yang tadi memenuhi mulutnya kini tertuang mengotori pipi dan Chuuya terbatuk. Ia harap, ia sangat berharap kalau ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir. Bahkan walau sakit di tubuh berteriak tatkala Dazai menginjak wajahnya, Chuuya tidak akan memikirkan itu jika ini adalah yang terakhir. Dia ingin berhenti. Tubuhnya sakit, hatinya sakit. Lebih dari apapun, Chuuya tidak mau melihat orang itu lagi.

"Lihat aku!" Ujung sepatu Dazai mengarahkan dagu Chuuya hingga mau tak mau matanya kembali bertemu netra dingin Dazai. Dengan seluruh peluh dan noda, rasa perih dan malu, Chuuya merasa begitu rendah dan tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun terutama iblis itu.

Dazai melihatnya beberapa saat. Entah apa yang berputar-putar di dasar manik kakaonya yang gelap, Chuuya hanya tahu akan ada hal buruk ketika Dazai memenjarakan diri di antara dua selangkangannya.

Milik Dazai yang menegang terpampang jelas didepan wajah Chuuya. Pemuda itu menatap histeris ketika pria yang lebih tua memaksa kakinya terbuka. Seluruh kekuatan menguap dan Chuuya hanya bisa menggeleng, menutup mata, bergetar, dan berkata, "Jangan—"

"Kau harus lebih menderita, Chuuya." Ucapnya tanpa senyuman, "Nikmati hukumanmu."

Setelah hembusan napas berat Chuuya sampai pada telinga Dazai, ada seringai sebelum pemuda brunette memasukkan miliknya tanpa ragu ke dalam sana. Tanpa apapun yang membuat Chuuya bertahan dan menerima. Tanpa apapun yang membuat ini kurang dari derajat pemerkosaan. Tubuh perawan Chuuya adalah milik pria itu. Walau semua permintaan dan permohonan terdengar, Dazai hanya menjawab dengan sinar kemenangan di manik ambernya.

Seluruh kekuatan Chuuya seolah dihisap habis oleh perlakuan Dazai. Menghujam dengan kasar, membiarkan luka-luka di dalam dan di kulit Chuuya kembali terbuka karena sentuhan kasar tanpa kemanusiaan. Chuuya tidak bisa apa-apa selain memeluk diri, menutup matanya yang menangis, lalu berteriak sakit. Ia tidak lagi memiliki harga diri sebagai pria, tidak ingin menutupi dengan sebuah pelarian, Chuuya hanya merasakan hina.

"Hh, Chuuya—" Ketika Dazai mendesahkan namanya, Chuuya merasa makin muak dengan semua perlakuan yang dia terima bahkan dengan dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa melawan. Lengan mengepal. Perasaan benci sudah terkumpul seluruhnya di dalam kepala, begitupun rasa malu sebab harga dirinya yang kini tak tersisa. Seluruh gelap dan murka bergerumul seperti akar-akar hitam di bayangan Chuuya dan ia ingin menghancurkan Dazai Osamu juga dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sakit di selatan membakar hingga ubun-ubun. Chuuya berteriak, kadang mengigit bibir. Air mata yang mengalir bukan sesuatu untuk membayar kebebasan atau membeli kata maaf. Chuuya merasa rusak. Rasanya seperti dirobek ketika tanpa perasaan ketika Dazai memiliki tubuhnya.

"—bunuh saja aku." Lirihnya, menyerah.

Dengusan penuh amarah terdengar, membuat Chuuya menatap langsung kearah bola mata kelam dihadapannya. Dazai mendekati wajahnya, bergerak untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa menurutmu kematianmu cukup untukku?"

Chuuya tidak mengerti. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai Dazai memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa dia menangkap Chuuya hanya untuk menyiksanya?

"Aku minta maaf.." Tanpa apapun yang ia dapat, hanya itulah yang bisa Chuuya ucapkan. Untuk membuat Dazai berhenti, untuk membuat apapun kesalahan itu menjadi jelas, Chuuya tidak punya lagi keberanian untuk melawan dan hanya memiliki pandangan buram yang begitu gelap. Namun ketika bagian dalam tubuhnya diguncang kasar, Chuuya berbisik pada udara, "Kumohon.."

Dazai memperhatikan air mata itu, wajah yang penuh kesedihan dan napas pendeknya. Maaf untuk semua penghinaan, semua harapan dan putus asa, lalu ia mencoba kabur dan meninggalkan Dazai kembali sendiri. Tidak. Tidak ada maaf untuk air mata itu.

Ah, Dazai merasa penyetubuhan ini memiliki akhir yang tidak baik. Ketika Chuuya melenyapkan semua optimisme dan tidak melakukan apapun selain memohon. Wajah yang sesenggukan dan napas yang sesak. Mata terpejam lalu ucapan permohonannya yang melemah.

Dazai memperhatikannya dengan baik, menyenggama manusia yang begitu terluka, yang menangis. Menyakitinya hingga kesadaran dan tudung hitam menyelimuti kesadaran Chuuya, Dazai tidak lagi mendengarnya menangis.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sekali lagi, fic ini juga dipublish juga di AO3 dengan judul yang sama. Baca sana, biar dua kali. /dihantam

Anyway, saya sudah mempersilahkan kalian menunggu sekian bulan untuk lanjutan fic ini dan selamat kalian berhasil melaluinya. Lalu, lakukanlah lagi untuk chapter tiga..

Salam

_Cylva & nyandyanyan_


End file.
